


Tuwim

by MySweetSui



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Julian Tuwim, Misunderstandings, Poetry, hetalia cities, polish cities
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanko (króciusieńkie) z postaciami-miastami (polskimi) powstałymi na zasadzie państw z Axis Powers Hetalia. Głownie z udziałem Krakowa (Grześ) i Żywca (Lolek).<br/>Małe nieporozumienie wynikające z niedokładnego zrozumienia poezji Tuwima z inspiracją warszawskiego teatru "Roma".<br/>---<br/>Wszystko oparte o projekt Janemin z Devianarta.<br/>http://janemin.deviantart.com<br/>Kraków należy do Janemin.<br/>Żywiec do mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuwim

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdmZYu9Lths>

_Całujcie mnie wszyscy w dupę_ , _Tuwim dla dorosłych_ , Teatr Muzyczny "Roma"

 

_Izraelitcy doktorkowie,_

_Widnia, żydowskiej Mekki, flance,_

_Co w Bochni, Stryju i Krakowie_

_Szerzycie kulturalną francę!_

_Którzy chlipiecie z „Naje Fraje”_

_Swą intelektualną zupę,_

_Mądrale, oczytane faje,_

_Całujcie mnie wszyscy w dupę._

Julian Tuwim; „Całujcie mnie wszyscy w dupę”

 

Przez pewien czas Lolek jakoś nie zwrócił uwagi na grającą w tle muzykę. Gdzieś mignęła mu „Deszczowa Piosenka”, główny motyw ”Upiora Opery” czy muzyka Disney'owskiego Alladyna, albo „Akademii Pana Kleksa”. Krótko mówiąc, ktoś miał akurat musicalowy nastrój i przez, ukryty gdzieś w knajpie odtwarzacz, przewijały się po kolei wszystkie płyty, wydane w oparciu o muzyczne przedstawiania warszawskich teatrów.

Jednak, kiedy w uszach zabrzmiał ten ostry wiersz Tuwima, który kiedyś słyszał w ustach Ełku, nagle zbystrzał. Podniósł głowę znad kufla. Kacper, rozmawiając z kimś zawzięcie, nawet nie zauważył zmiany, który nastała niemal natychmiast na twarzy przyjaciela. Jagna była bardziej spostrzegawcza, delikatnie szturchnęła Hanię i brodą wskazała na zamyślonego Żywca. Chłopak obracał w palcach kufel, słuchając uważnie. Obie też zaczęły słuchać.

„ _...Z szajką wytwornych pind na kupę/Rębajły, franty, zabijaki,/_ _Całujcie mnie wszyscy w dupę...”_ _*_

Lolek uniósł rękę, prosząc o ciszę. Towarzystwo przy stoliku zamilkło. Ciszę wypełnił głos utworu.

 **„** _Izraelitcy doktorkowie,/Widnia, żydowskiej Mekki, flance,/Co w Bochni, Stryju i Krakowie/_ _Szerzycie kulturalną francę!” *****_

We, wciąż panującej nad stolikiem, ciężkiej ciszy, Karol, łącznie z krzesłem na którym siedział, odsunął się ostentacyjnie od Grześka. Wszyscy obserwowali go zaskoczeni, nie rozumiejąc nic. Kraków również. Zrozumiał jednak dość szybko o co chodziło.

– To była _kulturalna fra..._ – zaczął cicho, chcąc wyjaśnić sprawę, zanim ta zdąży się na dobre rozwinąć.

– Nie interesuje mnie, jaka ona była! Franca jest fraca! – zaperzył się Lolek. – A ja zarazić się nie chce! – zapiał.

Przez chwilę znów panowała cisza. Potem nagle wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem.

 

_*Julian Tuwim, Całujcie mnie wszyscy w dupę_

 


End file.
